


The Sun Will Rise From Here [Podfic]

by zabira



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabira/pseuds/zabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got my devil machine / Got my electronic dream</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun Will Rise From Here [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sun Will Rise From Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/839850) by [brynnmck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynnmck/pseuds/brynnmck). 



Length: 16min:2sec

Download mp3 or m4b via the Audiofic Archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/sun-will-rise-from-here).

Cover art by cybel


End file.
